


It's not Drugs its a Plant

by its_plausible



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, classic only one bed senario, jen is finna snap and we cant blame her, judy is a stoner and we stan, luv a good drama, urwelcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_plausible/pseuds/its_plausible
Summary: So as it turns out, Judy's not at all harmless 'plant' is actually extremely harmful when it accidentally burns down Jens guest house and now Judy has to sleep in Jens room for the foreseeable future.Just when you thought Judy couldn't apologise anymore...
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. I Have the Craziest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fic b4 and also never really written b4 so??  
> Just wish these characters would hurry up and be gay so,  
> here we are. Enjoy!

Judy was having the best dream. She was in her house (yes, a house she actually owned) currently in the spacious marble kitchen where her kids were running around the table after one another, laughing and screaming excitedly waiting for their favourite breakfast to be done cooking, pancakes. She had two boys which she thought was funny recalling she had always wanted a little girl. She was so lost in her thoughts watching her kids, it was a while before the smell of smoke brought her attention back to reality. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She was hurriedly whispering, turning around so her boys did't hear any swearing. That was a no-no in her dream home. Flinging a wet towel over the now smouldering pan was proving futile against the black clouds that started to consume the air, as was throwing the pancakes in the sink and filling it with water to halt the burning. The smoke just wouldn't stop and Judy was starting to find it difficult to see, to breathe. She looked around for her boys, attempting to call out their names but suddenly she couldn't remember what they were called. Then she heard them, "Judy!"

"Boys?"

"Judy are you in there!"

"Boys i'm here!" Judy jolted awake sitting upright in her bed. She immediately squinted her eyes, the smoke making them sting more than usual when she woke. Looking around the room, vision blurred from the polluted air, Judy was in a state of shock. She started coughing again as she recalled doing in her not so great dream moments before.  
"Ho-holy shit." She manged to croak out, her throat dry and tight from the pain. Almost instantly, after finally having somewhat comprehended what was happening, Judy started making her way to the door, knocking over several art supplies in the process. She'd come back for them she thought as she grabbed a few of her most precious paintings, sweat dripping from her brow.  
Just as she was about to grab the handle that would have most definitely burned her and make her escape, the door suddenly flew open with a bang, revealing Charlie with his foot still half in the air after presumably successfully kicking his way in. Judy yelped in surprise at the unexpected action.

"Judy are you alright!" Charlie had what was probably the most amount of concern (or any emotion) on his face Judy had seen to date.

"I'm fine." It came out more mangled than she intended and was followed by a series of choking sounds. Still, the ever so protective figure hurried them both away from the burning room. "Don't breathe in the smoke, stay back."

"What happened?" Charlies eyes were now fixed on the growing flames in front of him as Judy pushed him backwards as far as possible. She swung her head over her shoulder to match his line of sight.  
"Um, I have the craziest dreams?" She said almost as an explanation. Honestly it was the only one she had right now. She had no idea how this happened.

"Well mom is gonna kill you, like _real life_ kill you."

"Shit." Judy didn't bother whispering this time.

_

After a seemingly endless day of work and putting up with Lorna's constant jabs about 'her teddy' and how she was never good enough for her precious son, Jen finally pulled up to her house, or rather, her house plus a swarm of fire engines and cop cars. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Slamming her car door with more force than was perhaps necessary Jen made her way through the barricades stationed at the side of her house, ignoring any officers attempt to impede her from entering. Making a beeline to where the commotion seemed to be, Jen took one look at her utterly ruined guest house and then to Charlie and Henry who were sitting on one of the pool loungers next to it.

" **What** did you do." The anger was evident in her voice but more so in her face as she squared up to Charlie who was now standing, eyes wide, bracing himself for his mothers wrath 

"Jen it wasn't the boys fault!" As if on que, Judy came running over placing her hand on Jens shoulders tentatively trying to calm her down, or at least prevent her from doing god knows what to her eldest. 

"There was kinda a small fire but Charlie actually kinda saved me." She gave an unsure smile not knowing whether this information would help Jens furious mood or not. Charlie cut in to plead for his case, "Yeah Henry um saw smoke from his window so I came out to check on Judy. You might need a better lock for that door though." 

"Oh sweetie, it's- it's okay that was very brave of you, thank you." Jen was now filled with pride for her boys for actually being responsible for once, pulling them both in for a hug glad that they weren't hurt, now that she knows it wasn't their fault that is.

Still she looked around at her very burnt guest house and then back to the last suspect left standing next the her. 

"Are you okay, what happened in there?" Jen's attention now turned to Judy seemingly also the victim of this event, bringing her hands to her face momentarily, inspecting it for damage then trailing them down her arms comfortingly. 

"That's not fair, you were about to tear _my_ head off but when it's Judy's fault you're all concerned?" Charlie complained with his signature attitude. 

"Yes because Judy isn't a thoughtless reckless teenager who does stupid things that set buildings on fire unlike you probably would."

"Whatever." Now bored of this whole thing Charlie sulks his way back inside soon followed by his little brother, but not before he grabs Judy's hand and sweetly looks up at her saying, "I'm glad you're okay Judy." 

Judy watches lovingly as Henry skips away almost unfazed by the crowd of police and fire fighters in his back yard. Jen ponders for a moment if she should be concerned about how often the law enforcement seem to show up at her address and how it's maybe effecting the young boy. Although, before thinking too hard about it she's interrupted by the flood of apologies that have come spilling out of Judy's mouth. 

"I am SO sorry Jen really, I don't know what happened but don't worry i'll pay for everything, I'm so sorry I have no idea what happened I just woke up and-"

"Babe it's okay! C'mon it was probably some faulty electrical work anayway, Ted was always bad at that sort of stuff." It wasn't that Jen was actually okay that part of her house had been on fire but she knew she had to stop Judy now or she'd send herself into some self-imposed spiral of guilt which she really just did not have the energy to unravel her from.

"Did you get hurt at all?" Instead she grew concerned again not having actually got an answer on her well-being the first time round. Her hands once again made their way to the other woman's wrists and her eyes became softer as they searched for any signs of damage on her best friend.

"I'm okay, luckily Charlie woke me up in time. They gave me some oxygen but other than that." Judy spoke almost chipper, like it had been a fun evening activity having her throat almost close up. Jen could hear the coarseness in her voice the more she spoke though. She tutted in sympathy and pulled the woman in for a tight hug that she'd resisted doing this whole time. 

"God Judy don't scare me like that again."

Judy smiled into her shoulder enjoying the concern she was getting from everyone in a sort of sick twisted way. Whilst the two woman stood embracing each-other, a fireman awkwardly approached them, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me mam but we seem to have identified the source of the fire." 

Both Judy and Jen turned to face him, slowly releasing from one another, almost reluctantly. Judy spoke up, the soot covered man having mistakenly directed his statement at her as the owner of the house.

"Oh that was fast, right? Do you usually find out that quickly or is this like a fluke of sorts-" Judy continued bombarding the poor man completely loosing track of the matter at hand in the midst of her inquiries about 'fire science.' 

"So the cause?" Jen cut her off finally growing impatient. 

"Do any of you lady's smoke pot?" A blackened ash tray was slowly brought into their view. 

Crap.

Jen turned her head towards Judy accusingly, the scowl firmly back in place from before. Judy's head shrank into her chest and she shut her eyes, inwardly cursing herself. She had totally forgot she'd had a joint earlier that day. That's probably why she was even asleep in the afternoon now that she thinks about it. Cautiously opening one eye, she looks at the fire fighter in front of them holding the damning evidence against her.

"I have a licence for that." Judy points weakly. 


	2. I am so Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fancy seeing you here?? yes another chapter and lets see what could possibly happen now  
> *wink*  
> Enjoy :))

"You know what this is exactly why I'm against drugs Judy, bad things! Bad things, happen." Jen almost shouted at the shorter woman, punctuating her sentence by pointing at her half demolished guest house through the window. 

The two women had now retreated inside standing at opposite sides of the kitchen island, the army of uniforms having finally left, giving Jen some much needed peace. 

"Well technically it's a _plant_ not-"

"Oh Judy!" 

The brunette woman winced slightly at the angry outburst, she was _really_ screwed right now. 

"I'm so so sorry Jen I must have fallen asleep without putting it out properly i'm so stupid I-"

"No dont-" Jen's cold exterior fell. She didn't like when Judy demeaned herself because it wasn't true. She was literally the nicest sweetest person alive. Really, Jen could throw up if she thought about it long enough. "You're not stupid I just- can't believe I told Charlie **he** was the reckless teenager." A slight smile appeared as Jen found the irony in her earlier words she used to defend Judy. The other woman laughed softly too feeling it was safe to do so. 

"You know if if helps," Judy piped up, "The rest of my stash was lost in the fire." 

Jen shot her an unamused look, threatening the return of her cross mood. 

"Right too soon. Got it." 

A comfortable silence fell upon the ladies. Judy thought it best to not push her luck with her famously temperamental friend. She knew how she liked her space. Jen on the other hand had turned her focus to looking for something to eat before she fucking starved to death. It was getting late and with the whole guest house burning down and all, dinner had completely escaped everyone's mind. Well nearly everyone. 

"When's dinner?" It was then Charlie decided to bless his mother and Judy with his presence, away from his video games. 

"Well I don't know Charlie? I've been kinda busy dealing with our house burning down if you haven't noticed? Apologies if I didn't stop to make us all some smore's." Jen had had enough. 

Charlie just rolled his eyes and silently scoffed as he turned away placing his headphones back on his ears. 

"You know I can cook if you wanna take a break?" Judy just couldn't help her serving nature spilling out. 

Plonking her hands on the counter in defeat, Jen let out a heavy sigh. Judy swiftly made her way around the island top placing herself beside her best-friend, gently rubbing her back as an automatic gesture of comfort. Her finger's smoothed over Jen's white work shirt and Judy's eyes shot open in fear as black marks appeared smeared across the fabric. No longer feeling the calming sensation, which she would never admit was actually helping her stress, the blonde lifted her head to see the seemingly stunned woman staring at her palms 

"What? What is it?" Jen grabbed Judy's hands inspecting the black substance. Connecting the dots immediately she craned her head towards her back seeing the smudged finger prints from the corner of her eye. You have got be fucking kidding me. 

"I am SO sorry"

"Yep. I know Judy."

_

It was nearly midnight by the time Judy cleaned herself up and Jen had successfully heated up some frozen pizza and garlic bread. Garlic was a vegetable right? She granted the boys permission to eat in their room on this one occasion being that she was just about loosing the will to live and truly did not care anymore. It was only when Judy brought down the boys plates from upstairs did the two woman interact again after the shirt incident. Despite everything that had happened today, Jen was actually grateful to see the angel of a woman. With all the chaos that follows Judy, she still made Jen feel sane somehow. Her unbearable beaming smile and optimism were almost essential in Jen's life and they had been for a while now. Not that Jen admitted it to herself often but she honestly didn't know were she'd be without the affectionate artist. Other than with a functional guest house that is. And a husband. 

The brunette in question was making her way to the sink, dishes in hand. She was dressed in a pair of Jen's pyjamas which consisted of one of her husbands over sized shirts and some baggy pants that were a tad too long that they covered her feet almost entirely. Jen felt slightly conflicted for a moment seeing Judy in something Ted used to wear and how she didn't seem to mind as much as she'd thought she would. 

"What?" Judy tilted her head puppy dog style. 

"You look cute." Jen said without thought. It was true, Judy's small frame was almost drowning in the large sizes she had on and Jen couldn't help but be amused at the sight. 

"Don't you want some pizza? I thought weed was suppose to make you hungry." Jen changed the conversation without giving her new housemate time to reply to one of her rarely given compliments. She gestured to the couple slices left of the counter grabbing Judy's attention away from the washing up. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Judy turned around exaggerating her facial expressions as she looked at the now cold pizza. 

Jen laughed at her, relating to the feeling. "Here." She lifted up a slice for Judy to bite, her own hands wet and covered in suds from the dishes. 

"Mmmmm." The beyond hungry woman practically moaned into the mouthful of what was mostly cheese. 

"Easy tiger." Jen couldn't help but chuckle. 

"So good." Judy managed between chews. 

"You're gross." The blonde threw the pizza back down not keen on feeding the stoner any longer. 

"What? Cold pizza is way better than warm pizza."

"Oh yeah if you're a hunger over college student." Jen retorted sarcastically. "Then again you did just burn down your room with a joint so." 

Judy cringed at the reminder. "Again I am SO sorry about that," She offered turning around, finally finishing the washing up and drying her hands. As sorry as she was she couldn't resist reaching for the pizza again as she spoke. 

"Yeah well at least your okay. Anyway," having had quite enough of the topic for today Jen was ready to just collapse, "come on, momma needs her sleep." 

_

"You know I don't mind taking the couch." Judy just couldn't help bringing it up again. She always felt like she was putting the other woman out. She had been kind enough letting her stay in her guest house and she had to go fuck that up. And now here she was in her very bed. She really was gonna have to pay rent at this rate. 

"I should be making you sleep outside on the sun beds." 

"Well, I don't mind if-" 

Her sentence was cut short by a pillow suddenly colliding with her face. "Just get in." Jen's patience was growing thin, but the affection in her voice could be heard by Judy's trained ears. Her face lit up, glad her presence wasn't totally unwelcome by the cantankerous woman.

Jen wouldn't let Judy sleep on the couch knowing full well that she was just trying to be as little of a hindrance as possible, regardless of her own discomfort. And who knows how long it'll be until the guest house is restored or Judy finds another place? The blonde faltered for a moment imagining the house without Judy around to cook pancakes or force everyone to play those insufferable family games after dinner. She knew Judy would move out eventually of course, she just hadn't really thought about it till now. Getting lost in her thoughts Jen had began to unknowingly drift off. Just as the sweet escape of sleep was about to take her away she heard a noise emitting from the newcomer to her left. 

"Oh by the way, I have this amazing recipe to get that ash stain out of your shirt if you want it." 

" **Judy.** " 

The brunette flinched slightly in apology and brought her voice down to soft whisper, "Right, sorry. Goodnight Jen." 

Not another sound came from the exhausted woman who Judy came to notice was a surprisingly peaceful sleeper. She herself wasn't overly tired considering her nap earlier that day and the adrenaline rush she'd endured from being trapped temporarily in a small fire. She lay on her side with her head propped up on her elbow, absentmindedly staring at Jen and getting lost in her own thoughts. Her dream from before came to mind about her two little boys. A sadness struck her features at the familiar pang of not being able to have children of her own. However, it was quickly over taken by a warmth in her chest as she remembered her family right here. Charlie and Henry are amazing kids and there's no doubt that she grew to love them as her own. And there was Jen, with whom she had loved more and more everyday she spent with her. Judy was so lucky she thought. With a full heart she eventually started to succumb to sleep with Jen being the last thing on her mind that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not long but i'm just trying to set it up, so they'll get together in the next chapter I think?  
> Also I guess this will only go on for a couple more chapters cause its just a bit of fun innit :)  
> Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading <3


	3. Judy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so turns out writing is fuckn hard holy god how do yall do this  
> must have wrote about 4 versions of this chapter because nothing felt right and ended up getting carried away at the end.... i am writing respectfully 👁️👄👁️
> 
> anyway. lets not waste any more time, i know why ur here- please enjoy :))

**Two weeks later...**

Jen was stood over yet again another severely overpriced settee, giving her best effort to make the pillows look 'inviting' to quote Lorna. What's that supposed to fucking mean anyway she thought, bitterly striking the innocent cushion with her palm. Just then she heard the familiar swoosh of a freakishly tall front door being opened behind her. Quickly springing into action Jen plastered on her best real estate smile and spun around ready to greet her most likely intolerably privileged guests. 

"At ease solider."

A sigh of relief escaped Jen's mouth as she immediately slumped back into her relaxed state.

"Christopher Thank God. Doing these things alone is practically torture."

"For the clients." The man shot her a sassy look.

"You're an asshole you know that?"

To anyone else it probably sounded like the pair were getting ready to break into a full-fledged bitch fight, however this is just how the two conversed on a daily basis.

"Well luckily for them they had to cancel." The effeminate dance coach declared as he leaned his back on the counter beside Jen, paying no mind to her insult. 

"Seriously!?" Jen's raised pitch indicated her annoyance at the news. 

"What? I thought you'd be glad of the afternoon to relax or.. kick Judy out of your house finally." Chris feigned disinterest at that last part inspecting his perfectly manicured nails. 

"Yeah well now I have to pay for the guest house to be restored so actually I kinda need this sale... and I can't just _kick her out._ " 

"Riiiight, you mean the one Judy burned down?" He emphasised her name to prove his point. "And why not? I thought she was driving you crazy." The man had his full attention on Jen now sincerely invested in the conversation. 

"I mean she does keep hogging the sheets." Jen admitted in defeat. Chris gave her knowing look as if to say 'I told you so'. "And she actually **snores** which trust me is not as adorable as it sounds," the blonde woman was now on a rant recalling her roommate's annoying night time habits and forcing Chris to take in all her pent up frustrations from the past couple weeks, " - I mean seriously how much space does one tiny fucking person need?" 

Simply arching his flawlessly waxed eyebrow at his co-worker and 'almost friend', Chris allowed a glorious grin form on his lips as the realisation dawned upon him. He has seen Jen berate, insult and outright abuse many clients (and a few of his very lovely church goer's) to know that what he was seeing was certainly NOT the ruthless scornful Jen who appeared when she was annoyed at another human being. No, this was something different entirely. And he was _gagging_. 

"Oh. My. God. You are so in love with her!"

Jen froze mid complaint. "Wha- I am not! Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Mhmm I sure did, and you-" The elated man pushed off the ledge, bopping Jen's nose with his pointer finger before she came to her senses and out right murdered him, "-like her." 

Confounded for a moment the blonde didn't move seemingly taking in the accusation. Sure she loved Judy, a lot, but she didn't _like_ her. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about the times Judy had cuddled into her as she slept and Jen had just pretended to be too tired to care, or notice. Whatever, Chris was 100% delusional because Judy was her best friend who she was just helping out until she got back on her feet. 

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Jen finally asked confused, because as much as she reluctantly acknowledged her perhaps more than friendshipy feelings towards the quirky brunette in this moment, she'd be damned if she ever let them show. 

"It's the gay agenda darling." Chris gave her a cheeky wink as he strode back towards the entrance. "Now I've got a dog show to catch, don't wait up!" He was far away when he spoke, already looking towards the door and away from his fuming colleague. Just before he could escape however, Jen grabbed one of those obnoxious pillows and lunged it straight towards that abundantly camp haircut of his. 

"Hey!" Chris squealed turning around, his hands immediately performing damage control up there.

"Enjoy your stupid dogs!" She called out in a mocking tone. 

"I will!" huffed the man as he shut the door dramatically, leaving Jen alone to lock up the glamorous property, giving her plenty of time to process what the fuck he'd just dropped on her. 

_

“Wahhhhh!! What in the world!” Jen could feel her eyes reach the back of her head. God that woman deserved an Oscar. Calmly walking out to her back yard with an already weary expression upon seeing her pretentious mother in law, she internally groaned, wasn’t dealing with her at work enough for one day? At the same time an overly panicked Judy came whizzing almost comically around the corner.

“Is everyone alright?” Her concerned faded when she took in the two opposed women standing at a more than healthy distance, with seemingly no casualty’s in sight. “Oh. Lorna Hi! Nice to see you.” Judy had on her signature sweet voice and Jen asked herself how anyone could be pleased to see Lorna, like ever. But she new it was genuine coming from the petite artist. Anyone could, her face just screamed over-friendly virtuous people-pleaser.

“What on earth happened here?”

“Oh that!” Everyone looked towards the still very burnt and slightly toppled guest house. It was a real eye-sore next to the otherwise sleek house hold, impossible to ignore really. “Well, um..”

Jen had gladly let Judy take over the conversation till now, not wanting to engage with the woman as much as possible. Nevertheless, she could not have the ‘wicked witch of the west’ armed with the fact her best friend was a self-medicating pot head who had caused a fire which nearly endangered her entire family. She would never live it down.

“Uh, Judy, here had um, been burning sage, again…” Jen gave a half chuckle as she elbowed the culprit next to her. “Isn’t that right sweetie?” Judy immediately caught on.

“Oh, pftt yes, yes you know it’s very good for cleansing thee um energy?” Judy’s pitch raised a few octaves clearly nervous under Lorna’s sceptical gaze. “And I mustn’t have put it out properly before I went to bed that, uh, _night._ ” She hoped her lies didn’t seem too unbelievable, Afterall only a few details had been swapped to give a somewhat socially acceptable story. Jen gave a tight smile finishing Judy’s sentence with a reassuring display to convince Lorna even further.

Giving one final incredulous stare the business woman eventually subsided deeming the story plausible. “Well, I do hope you weren’t hurt too badly?”

The question was void of any real concern or sympathy but rather speculation as she looked the shorter woman up and down as if wanting injuries to appear somewhere on her body.

“Oh no!” Judy exclaimed waving her hands seemingly unaware of the ingenuous inquiry, “No I’m very lucky.”

“So what brings you here uninvited?” Jen cut in, subtly expressing her desire for the unwanted presence to leave as quickly as possible. Well, subtle for Jen.

“Actually _my_ grandsons invited me, they both want to spend the weekend.” Oh how Jen wanted to wipe that smug look right off her face. Honestly she might have, if she wasn’t so surprised at the sudden revelation that her sons had just planned a weekend away without even asking her. I mean really, had people just decided to not tell her things today for some reason?

“Well it’s the first I’m hearing of it.” Jen’s tone was obviously displeased but she didn’t try and object. She supposed if Charlie and Henry wanted to see their grandmother they should be allowed- even if she was the embodiment of everything Jen despised within a person. Still, she was so gonna kill them. 

Lorna let out a hum implying her lack of awareness of this information, although she didn’t attempt to hide her satisfied smile upon hearing Jen was out of the loop.

“Hey well maybe this could be a good thing?” Judy instinctively acted as a mediator, sensing tension between the two family members. She really hated confrontation. “The boys get to spend some time with their grandmother and maybe we both could take the weekend to relax? You’ve been working so hard lately.” She lovingly reached for Jen’s arm, letting her know she really meant it.

Lorna's brow raised quizzically at the inordinately domestic exchange between the two woman, analysing the interaction with speculating eyes and not particularly pleased with what she had quickly concluded. "Well I do hope you limit your selves to more appropriate activities around my grandsons, they have just lost their father need I remind you Jennifer?" 

Both Jen and Judy paused momentarily looking at the older woman in shock. 

_Does she think that we're.._

As if reading Jen's mind Judy stuttered, laughing nervously as she pointed between herself and her accused lover, "Oh we aren't!- Its not like- _I mean we haven't.._ " 

"Jesus Lorna it's not like that." Jen snapped keeping her voice hushed in attempt to suppress her astonishment. 

"Well one can only assume." The red head replied immediately. "The woman burns down part of your house and she's still loitering about as though you're inseparable. I am perceptive to these things you know? And merely concerned, those boy's have been through so much recently."

Jen was seriously questioning why everyone was so convinced her and Judy were together all of a sudden. I mean sure they were close. Judy was her best- hell, her only friend. And sure she enjoyed their little touches, how effortless and natural they felt. And She loved when Judy would make those cream hearts in her coffee in the morning or when she did anything else that was equally as gross. She loved how she could just be herself with the other woman because she accepted Jen for who she was. She constantly made her feel beautiful and strong and really it was a miracle Jen had lasted this long without without the ethereal presence in her life. Lorna was right. Even after Judy had hurt her, lied to her, **murdered** her god damn husband, Jen could't keep away. She just needed her. Ew. 

"Oh so because I won't let my best friend be homeless I must be fucking her?" Suddenly feeling herself defensive Jen decided to give it to the older woman. "And you don't need to remind me of what Charlie and Henry have gone through. Judy loves those kids and having her around the house is probably the best thing that could've happened to them during all this, so trust me, us being together should be the last thing you're be concerned about."

"Aww, thank you Jen." Judy was looking at her like she had received the biggest compliment in the world, bringing her hand to rest on her heart in gratitude. 

Jen shot her a look as if to say not now. 

_"You and Judy are dating?"_

The familiar endearing voice seemingly derived from nowhere, all three woman completely unaware in the midst of their mild spat of Charlie and Henry appearing behind them bags in hand.

"Duh, like it's not obvious?" breathed the older boy like it had been old news. 

_Fuck._

"Henry. No, no honey that was just- um-" The panicking mother looked over to Charlie with a warning in her eyes and hissed, "Shut up."

Lorna simply closed her eyes in disapproval at Jen’s abrasive parenting style. She had never been very motherly in her opinion.

Judy was simultaneously looking at the expecting little boy infront of them, "Would you be upset if we were maybe or?" She asked more out of curiosity shrugging her shoulders.

"Judy!” Jen was trying hard to do damage control and that certainly was not helping. "You know what, just go to your grandmother, go on, go." 

Pushing them towards the she-devil Jen was practically dying for this shit-show to end. 

"I'll have them back Sunday, after team time."

"Yep, Bye Lorna." By her tone she may as well have told her mother in law to fuck off. 

The trio attempted to walk away but within a few steps Jen was already speaking out again, "And don't go behind my back again!"

“Sorry mom.” The oldest called out shrugging his shoulders, clearly not remorseful in the slightest.

“Love you mom! Bye Judy, love you!" Henry blew both women a kiss before turning around again and following his brother.

“Be good!” Judy added as they got further away, "Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

Charlie simply looked over to the destroyed guest house and back to Judy. “Yeah, I think I’m good!”

Her smile faltered at the remark. Amused, Jen leaned over slightly watching them leave, “He has a point babe.”

_

The rest of the day had rolled around without anymore disturbances, much to Jen's delight. Judy had insisted on making an overly extravagant recipe for dinner from one of Jen's many unused cook books she had collected from people who clearly do not know her very well. She just really wanted to do something nice for the stressed out woman. Working full time, being an amazing mom and letting Judy sleep in her own damn bed- Jen really deserved a break. That's why **she** actually secretly arranged for Charlie and Henry to go to Lorna's for the weekend. She knew Jen would be too stubborn and honestly she doesn't know why? Lorna is just a nice old woman who loves her grandsons! She thought she was harmless, but then again, Jen did dislike most people she knew. And doesn't know. Except Judy of course. Sometimes it made her feel so special. Judy craved her approval, her love. As fucked up as it is she just couldn't help it. Ever since she accidentally killed Ted Jen was the only person that mattered to Judy. It was almost like if she could love her then she wasn't a bad person anymore. All the guilt and the shame disappeared and everything else that was good took their place. Not to mention there _was_ also the issues that derived from her neglectful mother from the past. Those probably didn't help her need for constant affirmation and were definitely the reason she was such a doormat for others. But regardless, Judy knew she loved Jen. True love. Past the motives of forgiveness or any psychological insecurity, Judy knew it was **real** love. 

Evening had came and sitting on the outdoor couch both women were cosyed up, legs tucked in and wine glasses in hand ready for battle. They had reached their third episode of 'Facts of Life' and second bottle of Merlot. The silence was a comfortable one, both simply enjoying one another's company. Jen absentmindedly filled their dangerously low glasses with her eyes fixed on the screen, not really paying attention to her housemate next to her. Judy was already somewhere past tipsy but welcomed the beverage happily once again bringing the bitter sweet concoction to her lips. 

"Mm, What's this one called again?" 

"Uhhhh Red." Jen didn't have a fucking clue, wine was wine in her sophisticated opinion. 

"It's very good." 

Apparently a conversation was being started so she turned her head to face Judy and regarded her for a second. "You're drunk." She stated teasingly. 

"I am not," came the exasperated woman, "you are." Judy poked at her arm making Jen laugh at the obvious deflecting. 

"Shit what if I am? Are we like sad, middle aged women who get drunk off one glass of wine?" Jen was cracking up at her own words spurring Judy's own laughter even more. 

"Oh my God." Judy stopped suddenly with a serious look striking her features, "...We're Karen." 

The two women halted for a second staring at each other in feigned earnest before erupting again. They buckled over in hysterics at the idea (and the small truth behind it). Eventually coming down they looked at each other faces still close together, foreheads almost touching as they smiled into one another. Half lidded and glassy from the wine, Judy’s honey brown orbs found Jen’s own deep blue ones. Usually in the light they were a striking bright azure, akin to a clear sky. But right now Judy thought they resembled something closer to the dark depths of the ocean. Neither women made any attempt to move away, the atmosphere growing noticeably thicker as they stayed engrossed in one an others presence. Jen’s gaze dropped down to Judy’s lips, desire and uncertainty suddenly circulating her mind. Judy felt the other woman come closer, tilting her head causing their noses to touch. Without thinking she let her senses take over and closed the gap between them, kissing other woman softly. Jen accepted it eagerly and after parting a few seconds later, immediately caught the brunettes lips between hers again unwilling to let them ago. Slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm Judy eventually cupped the side of Jen's face gladly giving in and matching her pace. 

Their kisses became deeper almost needy, both woman growing more and more fervorous as time went on. Not sure how much longer she could take without Jen's body against hers body Judy finally pulled herself considerably closer. Jen let out a ragged breath at the contact, eliciting a muffled sound from the smaller woman as her mouth continued to collide uncontrollably with her own. Clearly allowing the alcohol to cloud her already not so sound judgement, Jen grasped the sides of Judy's thighs, tugging her onto her lap, all previous apprehension gone as lust took over all other reasoning. Judy obeyed instantly roping her arms around Jen's neck and pulling at the back of her hair ever so slightly. 

Jen should probably be freaking out right now. After spending practically the entire day convincing everyone (including herself) that she was not in love with Judy Hale, here she was in a more than friendly encounter with the kooky woman. She wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute they were joking around and the next minute they're all over each other. In this moment though she couldn't care less. The only thing on her mind is how soft Judy feels under her skin. How riled up she was getting having the smaller woman on top of her making those cute murmurs every time she pried at her lower lip with her teeth. God she could do this all night. Jen's hands continued travelling up Judy's thighs settling comfortably on top of her hip's, feeling the subtle curve of her waist. Her lips made their way to the crook of her jaw giving both of them some much needed air. She was less ferocious now, taking her time tasting all parts of Judy's neck, dragging her tongue across smokey and floral scented skin. 

Judy was becoming intoxicated by Jen's ministrations. Her head was lulled back and eyes closed as she ascended into heaven. She knew there was something always unspoken between them, like a magnetic force that was just pulling them closer. Judy thought it fate, like they were meant for each other in some way. She knew Jen would roll her eyes at that but it's what she believed. She had to believe it. Becoming completely enthralled by what Jen was doing to her Judy began to grind her hips tentatively. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed by what her body was doing, as though it was moving on its own accord without her permission. Jen encouraged her though, loving the effect she was having on her counterpart and rocking her at a steady pace, capturing her lips in her own once again. Judy moaned into her mouth unable to suppress them any longer. It drove Jen fucking wild, adding to the aching sensation developing between her own legs. Damn she had not gotten laid in way too long.

"Fuck Judy." Jen whispered in her ear, voice somewhat strained. Needing some release of her own she bit part of Judy's ear, letting her know how wound up she was getting. Judy uttered a yelp surprised by the action making Jen's situation so much more worse.

By this point the two women had become utterly engulfed in what was happening. There was no barriers between them anymore and all they could do was feel. Giving in to her ever insistent impulses Jen started peeling away the sleeves of Judy's bohemian sundress that only she could pull off, revealing her faintly protruding collar bones and slender torso. Jen was sure she was captive to the woman above her in that moment. Feeling the new found skin all over with greedy yet reverent fingers Jen wanted to get impossibly closer. Eventually following suit Judy's own hands found their way to the blonde's shirt hurriedly switching between unfastening buttons and stealing kisses. But Jen was too impatient, not wanting to wait for her own undoing, she swiftly flipped the petite woman onto her back. She connected their lips in a fierce manner, like she just could't get enough of the body below her. Judy was clasping at her trousers now, completely forgetting about the half opened shirt she had abandoned, whilst Jen simultaneously guiding her knee outward, positioned herself in between Judy. Stopping to catch their breath, the two woman stared into each other's eyes for the second time, a multitude of emotions swimming behind them. Their breaths mingled sharing unspoken words, faces only inches as apart they stayed there for split second having a silent conversation. If Jen was able to speak she would have said 'I love you' or something similar to let Judy know how she felt. But it was all too much. Not having to say a word however, Judy looked into the woman who was desperately searching her eyes for an answer to some unsaid question and kissed her firmly. It was passionate and breathtaking, everything she wanted to say spilling into that kiss. 

Breaths becoming laboured once again, the intensity even stronger now, Judy slipped her hand into Jen's unclasped trousers. The blonde was stunned for a second not really expecting the contact. Judy's fingers fumbled on slick skin for a moment before earning a throaty groan as they found what they wanted. Jen squeezed her eyes shut breaking the kiss unable to concentrate on anything else, using her leverage on Judy's exposed thigh to fuck herself further. Judy could only bite her lip thinking about her own arousal, occasionally letting a whimper escape into Jen's ear, unknowingly exciting the other woman even more so. Almost forgetting where they were, the last part of Jen's sensible brain reminded her they were in fact still outside. Forcing her own hand to clasp Judy's forearm she abruptly stopped the blissful rhythm they had created. 

"Are you okay?" Judy gasped trying to catch her breath, confused as to why Jen would cut short whatever it was they were doing. She retreated her hand placing it on the small of her back rubbing small calming circles there. Jen rested her head in the arch of Judy's neck giving herself just a minute to come down. 

"I'm fine," she let out finally speaking, "it's just... something about having sex in front of Edna Garrett doesn't quite feel right," she said jokingly. 

They pivoted their heads to the where the TV was still playing their shared favourite show and snickered. Still laying on one another their bodies gently vibrated together as they laughed for the umpteenth time that night although now so much was changed since when they had first sat down not hours ago. Jen brought her attention back to Judy brushing the corner of her fringe out of her eyes, propping herself up with her other arm as she cascaded over the pure angelic woman beneath her. She leaned down painstakingly close, bringing her lips so they were just hovering over Judy's own making her shiver in anticipation. Judy parted her mouth ever so slightly ready to receive her but just before they met, Jen deviously turned her head and ended up grazing the shell of her ear instead, whispering hotly,

"Not here." 

With that Jen got up dragging Judy off the couch and heading inside, not even bothering to switch off 'Facts of Life' before heading upstairs with every intent on finishing what was started. Because God knows there was no going back now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter coming because i rlly hate myself apparently :))  
> hope this was okay?? truly i have no idea what im doing  
> if you enjoyed it tho thanku!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this good, thought it was a funny concept and the only way i could think that Judy would ever have to stay in Jens house. I mean there's probably less dramatic reasons but we're all gay here so why settle?  
> Next chapter soon, more of that good shit will happen dw :)


End file.
